


Eager

by noxfauna



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Edging, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard loves when Steve where's his uniform and is eager to obey every order from Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt- Stoward: Howard is Steve's eager boy.

He had him by the tye, watching Howard shiver in nothing but his unbuttoned dress shirt and the silk strap Steve had wrapped around his gloved fist, the other man sitting pretty on the cold wood of his desk.

"You like this?" Steve asked, smirking when Howard shivered and nodded. Of course he liked when Steve wore his uniform, he had stitched it himself from Steve's design sketches.

Only then did Steve touch Howard’s cock with his one ungloved hand, smacking his thigh when the other tried to rut his hips against his palm, the slap making Howard whine with need.

When Howard told Steve about edging the blonde didn’t think the idea sounded pleasurable at all. But seeing Howard like this, shivering and desperate, it was worth the week of teasing. Worth all the times he fingered Howard open only to leave him high and dry. All the frustrated bites Howard left on his chest when he didn’t let him cum. Even now there was no promise that he would let Howard reach his peak and he could see how it made the other tense.

Steve kissed at Howard neck, taking his time to nip, suck, and bite along the other’s jawline while he lazily palmed Howard’s cock. Then he laid a kiss on Howard’s lip, pressing him back down against the desk as he began to stroke Howard’s cock in slow strokes, palming the head of his cock before sliding his hand back down to trace his opening.

Howard huffed as Steve took his hand away, only to shudder with anticipation as Steve slid open the top drawer of his desk to take out the bottle of lube.

"Stretch yourself out."

Steve nodded in approval as Howard swiped the bottle from his hand and began to hastily stretch himself,  rocking his hips back down against his fingers, panting with the exertion as his legs trembled.

"Ready." Howard hissed out, slipping slick fingers out of himself quickly, and Steve could see the pink of Stark’s entrance quiver from the emptiness.

"You’re sure about that?" Steve teased, pressing his gloved hands thumb against the other’s sensitive entrance to make Howard whine in earnest but the other obediently kept his hips still. "You have been a good boy for me, if you stay good I might let you cum."

With the praise Howard nodded and Steve unzipped the pants of his uniform to tug out his cock, hard and smeared with precum, letting go of Howard’s tye in favor of pouring a liberal amount of the glistening liquid onto his cock knowing the other watched every slow stroke of his gloved hand, the leather shining from the lubricant, Steve’s head tilting back as he breathed out a low moan.

Opening his eyes he saw the focused gaze Howard held on his hand movement, eyes flickering up to his as Howard licked his lips.

"Hold your legs up and apart." The command was quickly obeyed. "Good boy."

Steve lined himself up and threw the ends of Howard’s tye over the other’s shoulder, burying his face in the small Howard’s neck before thrusting in, feeling the sharp intake of Howard’s breath before he heard him groan. The pace started fast and hard, the slap of skin against skin and they’re hard panting breath. A light pat against Howard’s ass had him raise his hips up for him and Steve thrusted in deeper. It didn’t take long before Howard was gasping under him, taking stuttered breaths of his name. Steve tugged his hair back, the angle baring Howard’s neck to him as he bit down. With a shuddering moan Howard came and Steve followed from the clench around him, hands resting on the desks surface beside Howard’s hips to stop himself from collapsing on top of the other man.

"Shit." Howard swore and Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "I came right on the star."

Steve laughed, taking his gloved hand to wipe the cum off his uniform, gathering the mess on his thumb before giving a slow lick, hearing Howard gasp at the sight.

"You’re making me want to try another round pal…" The engineer murmured before licking his lips.  
  


 ”You thought you were only getting away with one round?” Steve smirked, watching Howard turn onto his hands and knees for him, eager and ready for another round. 


End file.
